Love Is A Powerful Thing
by Yami Fan
Summary: This one is a Seto/Joey Fic. Seto admits to Joey that he loves him....What does Joey do?
1. Default Chapter

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter one

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: Will have a touch of Yaoi later on…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya know, when someone throws you up against a wall and tells you they hate you…It hurts. But when somebody like Kaiba does it…Well I just plain don't care. He's a jerk.

Today was one of those days where me and moneybags get into the usual arguments. 

It all started this mornin' in the school hall. We were all goin' to class until I realized I forgot my math book and had left it in my locker. So as I started to head back guess who I bump into? Yup. Kaiba. 

"Watch where you're going dog." 

But that's not all! He shoved me into the wall and then got in my face. For a second I thought he was gonna kiss me or somethin'! 

"Next time be a good boy and don't make contact with me. Maybe I'll throw you a bone or something."

"WHAT? Listen here moneybags-"

I try to push um' off but he doesn't even budge. He's too strong for me. But no I won't admit that! Never in a million years! But that's when he lets me go and I drop to the floor. He walks away.

GREAT. After tryin' ta save my butt, he let's me fall.

"Kaiba, are ya runnin' away? You ain't go the guts to face me some more?"

I got up when I saw him freeze. He walked back to me and looked me in the eye. Actually both of em'.

"Did I hear you correctly puppy boy?"

When he said that I stook my finger in my left ear and pretended to clean it.

"It seems Kaiba needs ta' clean his ears."

Kaiba didn't find that funny. He punched me. Yeah he punched good ol' Joey.

Yes GOOD ol' Joey.

In the FACE!

I went out cold that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Joey? Joey? Are you alright? Joey?"

Yugi seemed to be worried because he kept on shakin' me while I lay in bed in the nurse's office at school. Man did I have some dream…

"Yeah yeah I'm alright."

"You went out cold after Kaiba Punched you out!"

So I guess it wasn't a dream. I'm going to hafta remember to knock his teeth out when I see him. That is if I get the chance…

"He PUNCHED ME?"

"Yeah…Don't you remember?"

"Yug…What am I gonna do? I'm tired of havin' Kaiba harass me all the time."

"Maybe you should ignore him."

"How can I when he never let's me hear the end of it!"

Yugi looked like he was about to cry. 

"Maybe you should talk it-"

"HA! Common Yug, let's get serious here…"

But that's when the nurse came in. So we decided best to get quiet.

"Hello, Joseph. Feeling better?"

Man I hate it when they say my name…

"Yeah yeah good."

"Who did this to you?" 

Yugi opened his mouth to speak. But I wouldn't let him tell her.

"UH, it was no one. I uh started playin' around when I accidentally fell and hit myself with the book…"

The nurse looked at me like I was crazy. I think she didn't believe so she frowned. I thought I would have ta' tell her how me and Kaiba got into a little disagreement…I didn't want to tell her how moneybags punched me…

"Okay Joseph. If you are feeling better you are free to go."

I stood up quickly and took Yugi by the hand. Of course I managed a goodbye and left.

Man is Yugi gonna flood me with questions…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Note: So how is my so far first Yu-Gi-Oh story? Review Please! ^_________^


	2. Stupid Remark

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Two

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: Will have a touch of Yaoi later on…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afta' me an' Yugi left the nurse, Tea, Bakura, And Tristan were outside waitin'.

"I hear you got punched."

I looked at Tristan. But I only went past him and said nothin'. He looked confused. Probably because I had nothing to say.

"So…Are they going to suspend Kaiba?"

Yugi looked at Tea and then at me. Thinkin' if he should say anythin'. I nodded.

"Uh, no…"

"Why not?" 

I shot Tristan a look.

"Because…Joey didn't tell the nurse it was Kaiba."

"What? Why?"

Yugi was about to respond until…

"Why didn't you tell on Kaiba?"

Bakura had ta' speak…

Yugi looked at me, trying to search for an answer. I looked at him and then at the others thinkin'.

"Listen guys…I just didn't want to tell her okay?"

"But-"

"Relax. I know what I'm doin'."

They all decided to take my word for it and remained silent. That was easy…

A little TOO easy….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Afta' we went back ta' class a lot of people looked at me. Some asked me what happened to me, others remained quiet.

But ya wanna know what really ate me inside? That I would have Kaiba NEXT class. AND it was only 3 minutes until I head ta' science class. 

……………….. 

………………………….

…………………………………

……………………………………… 

RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There goes da' bell. I'm off to Science….

Is there a way I can get outta dis? No?

Didn't think so either….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As I was takin' my seat in science class guess who came up ta' me?

No it wasn't the president…I know I am cool but not THAT cool…

It was Kaiba!

"I guess I hit the poor dog too hard."

"Grrr…"

"I guess you aren't too happy today."

I stood up and grabbed Kaiba by the collar and put him up against the wall. I didn't care whether he was stronger or not.

"Don't think that you can just barge in and think you totally own me Kaiba because one day I swear I'll-"

"I'll **_what_**?"

He took great pleasure in askin' me that because I didn't know what ta' say.

"I knew it. The dog doesn't even know what he's talking about."

And then he grabbed my arm and twisted it around.

MAN did that HURT!

"Can't you show me some love for once moneybags?"

The whole class looked at me wide eyed.

I **wish** I never said that. Why? Because now everyone thinks I'm gay or somethin'. And ya know why else?

Kaiba let go of me as fast as he could and walked away.

Now even he isn't going to let me hear the end of that little remark…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Note: Tell me what you think on this chapter! Review Please! ^_________^


	3. Kaiba's Little 'Talk'

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Three

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: Will have a touch of Yaoi later on…

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Afta' Kaiba walked away and left the class I was left alone bein' stared at by the whole class. PLUS my friends were there too watchin' me wide eyed. I dunno WHY everyone is over reacting. I mean I didn't say something that would kill off the world or something…

But maybe something that would kill off me…

I shook the thought away. This was no time to think this way. I decided to say something.

"**WHAT**? WHAT IS EVERYONE LOOKIN' AT?"

Oh great Joey. THAT is all you have to say for yourself?

…….Shut up brain.

But ta' my luck everyone turned around and my friends took their seats. Then the teach' came in and we all sat for the lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What made you say something like that Joey?"

As I suspected, my friends began with the questions at lunch.

"I dunno. It just kinda….Slipped out."

"Yeah but to say something like 'Show me some love' was well kind of gay." 

"TRISTAN!!!"

I went for Tristan after his 'cute' remark at me but Yugi and Bakura held me back. Tea just shook her head.

"I am NOT gay and you know it!!!!!"

The whole lunchroom looked at me.

GREAT. I just embarrassed myself AGAIN!

I sat back down quietly. And got my food and began to eat. So did everyone else.

"Err _OKAY_. Let's just forget this whole deal ever happened and maybe everyone else will too."

There goes Tea tryin' ta' help….But guess what Tea?

It isn't that easy…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day I never saw Kaiba anywhere. Not at Gym, Not in English class, not anywhere! I began to think it had somethin' to do with what I had said earlier. 

I couldn't have possible scared him off by just one remark….

I'll have to remind myself to stop by moneybags mansion today after school. As much as I hate him I can't let him think I am gay or anything…I mean sure I've never been in love with anyone before and I do NOT plan to start being in love wit' a guy….

Freaky…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When school was ova' I told my friends to forget about me and go on ahead home without me. They didn't ask why and said bye to me. Which made me wonder why they didn't ask, since they always do…

But anyway…

As I was like three blocks away from Kaiba's someone got me and pushed me into an alley

Oh no someone wants ta' mug me…

"Wheeler!"

It was Kaiba….

For once I was relieved to see him. I much would have preferred him to a street creep.

"Kaiba?!"

"Yes puppy. It's me. Kaiba."

"What? Why are you here instead of in your cozy limo or somethin'?

He rolled his eyes at me.

Jerk…

"Because I need to speak with you dummy."

DID HE JUST CALL ME STUPID?

WHAT could he possibly want to speak to _ME_ about?

"About?"

I decided to ignore his previous words to me.

"About….About what you told me today."

Oh…

"Oh…"

"How can I put this…Uh….Joey. I know I am not that easy to over whelm but…What you said…."

I was enjoyin' dis'. Finally the big so called 'I'm better than you' is breaking down before me. Wait till I tell da' guys! He he…

"I know your probably enjoying this Wheeler but I have no choice…"

Choice for what?

He kissed me.

****

HE KISSED ME.

Oh man he _KISSED ME_!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I know this chapter was short but I promise to make the next one longer. I hope you liked this one and please tell me what you think about it. I know the whole Seto and Joey thing went kind of fast but that is what I intended to do so it can fit into the next part…And…

On Another Note: I would like to take the time to say thank you for your reviews. Even though I have but three. Thank you guys ^________^


	4. Some Thinkin',Talking, And Some POV's

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Four

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: This story has a touch of Yaoi 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

Note: **/**……**/** means Yugi is speaking to his Yami, and **//**……**//** means that Yami is speaking. Alright? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh man am I dreamin'? Kaiba, moneybags! The jerk from school…He kissed me! Oh please let this be a dream.

He let go of me and gripped my shoulders.

"Now you know how I feel…"

I was in shock. Standin' there in front of him speechless. 

But then I came to my senses.

"Kaiba…."

I didn't know what to say. 

"No…No….This can't be happening…"

I finally spoke. But when I said it Kaiba looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was sad, mad, or happy or somethin'. He looked emotionless.

"Wheeler I-"

Kaiba started gettin' closa' ta' me but I pushed him backwards. I pushed him with all my force.

Almost knocked him down. 

Surprise Surprise.

"No Kaiba…I mean….Neva' mind."

I ran.

I ran as fast as I could away from Kaiba. Away from the alley, away from everything. I couldn't believe what just happened. I was in shock. I ran until I reached my street. I went home. I went inside and ran up to my room not carin' if my father was there or not. Probably not. Probably off some where getting drunk off his ass.

I went into my room and locked the door.

What just happened?

I sat and thought about what happened. Wonderin' if Kaiba was just playing with me or if he really loves me. Thinking about how someone like him could love someone like me._ Joey Wheeler. _

Why do bad things always happened ta' me?

Why?

I lay on my bed. I still didn't believe that Kaiba kissed me.

Oh man I have to tell my friends….

But what if they laugh? What if they think I'm 'gay' or somethin'?

I stood up and grabbed my coat. I decided to go out for a walk. I couldn't take it anymore. Bein' locked in here just made me think too much about it. I felt like I was in some cage or somethin'. I mean it was JUST a kiss right?

Wrong…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

***Kaiba's P.O.V***

Ever since Joey asked me to show him some love…I knew he didn't mean to say that. But why did I go on and kiss the guy?

Because I love him.

I was so stupid….

I kissed Joey hoping that he would return it and tell me he loved me too. But that wasn't the case.

He pushed me. 

Ran away too.

I was crushed. But I didn't show it. My driver was near and saw the whole thing. I couldn't let him see me this way. So I headed back to the limo and asked him to take me home.

Here I am.

I can't stop thinking of how such a fool I was. I mean me_. Seto Kaiba_. The guy who shows hate around school and nobody ever messes with me. Now I'm going to loose all that respect. Joey is going to tell everyone of what happened. The whole school will mock me. Joey will have the upper hand.

No! 

I can't let this happen. The Kaiba name will be ruined. For Mokuba's sake I can't let this happen. He will be mocked in school. Mocked because of his 'gay' brother.

I'm heading down to Joey's right now.

I snapped my fingers and headed for the door. Upon opening it I found my driver there. 

"Drive me down to Wheeler's house."

He gave me a short nod and went downstairs. I went too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Back to Joey)

As I was taking my walk I ran into Yugi.

Man was I relieved. Now I can talk to someone that might understand me…

"What are you doing here Yugi?" 

"Um…I called you like a million times and you wouldn't answer. So I decided to come on over. Are you busy?"

"No. No I'm not. "

"What's wrong?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean what's wrong? You don't seem as cheerful as usual."

MAN how does he do it? How does he read me that well?

"Nothin' really…Just thinkin'."

"Thinking?"

"Common' Yug. I'll tell ya' about it. Come with me."

"Does your father-"

"Who said we are goin' back ta' my house?"

Yugi looked at me, puzzled.

"Yug let's go somewhere quiet. Somewhere we can talk about things."

Yugi nodded.

"Then I guess my house. Grandpa isn't there today. He's off doing something. Didn't say what."

I nodded.

So then we headed to his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

***Kaiba's P.O.V (Again)***

I was nearing Joey's house until I looked to my left. I spotted Wheeler walking off with Yugi.

This can't be good.

What if he's telling him about…

Shit.

I decided to follow them.

When my driver got me closer to wheeler's house but far enough away from Yugi and the pup I decided to get off there. In front of some unknown house.

"Drop me off here."

"Sir, Joey's house isn't until-"

"Just do it."

He immediately shut up and stopped the car. I got off and went to his window. 

"Go back home. I'll call you when I need you."

He nodded again. Good for him.

Or else I would have fired him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(BACK TO JOEY)

Was that a limo I just saw?

Could It be…?

Naw.

But could it?

Naw.

I hope not…

" Joey? Joey?"

I looked down at Yugi. A bus was next to him. 

"Common."

So he and I took the bus.

It IS a hell of a lot fasta' then walkin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

***Yugi's P.O.V***

This whole day was a freaky one.

I mean Joey is punched by Kaiba, then he tells him something later on, and we all told him we think he sounded gay.

But we were just kidding.

I mean Joey…He doesn't even look gay. He looks like a regular straight guy.

I mean Joey and Tristan have had some good times looking at porno magazines on women…

Nasty…

But still! I had no idea this whole thing bothered him.

Or so I believe this is why he is even going to tell me something?

I could be wrong.

Or I could be right.

Who knows.

/What do you think Yami?/

I decided to ask the spirit.

//About all of this?//

/Yeah/

//Well…It could be what you were thinking. But then again it could be something else. Maybe something he is worried about and trusts you only with?//

/But why me? Why not Tristan?/

//Well maybe because you are easy to talk to my light. Or it could be because you were the one he ran into first? You don't know if he was heading to Tristan's house, or Bakura's, or Tea's. Or if he was just heading out for a walk.//

/Hmmm….Maybe your right./

//Glad to help, Aibou.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: ^__^ Review this new chapter Please ^_^

Oh and I would love to once again thank you for your reviews people! ^___^

Love ya'!!!!!! 


	5. Joey Loves Me!

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Five

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: This story has a touch of Yaoi 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

***Kaiba's P.O.V (Yet Again)***

As my limo left I had seen Joey and Yugi get on a bus.

Perfect.

I pulled out my cell phone and decided to call my driver. I was not about to follow the bus or anything on my feet.

"Something came up. I need you to come back and get me."

I told him to come get me.

After he did, I told him to follow the bus.

"Sir why the sudden change?"

"Never mind it. Just follow the damn bus."

Driver (Thinking): _Moron. _

My driver started following the bus until Joey and Yugi got off. Sure enough this neighborhood is where Yugi lives. I decided they were going on to Yugi's house. 

"Drop me off here."

"Yes sir."

After I was off the limo I got out to the street and followed them. Hiding behind trees and bushes. A few times they heard my steps and looked back. Of course I always jumped into a bush or something and they never saw me.

"Hey Yug. Do ya' get da' feelin' someone is followin' us?"

"Sometimes. I keep hearing foot steps but no one is there."

"Hmmm…Could be ghosts?"

They always had to say something every time. But after awhile they stopped looking back so I was free from falling into bushes. Until finally we reached Yugi's house/game shop. They both went inside and I was stuck outside.

Should I go inside?

No.

I would wait until they finish talking. I am a little curious upon Yugi's reaction…

Don't ask.

I looked up and saw that Yugi's window Is on the second floor. 

Dammit. 

But then I saw that the gameshop had a ladder towards the back so I climbed it. And I went inside through a window. I was inside Yugi's house.

I have to be careful now.

I went out into the hall and began to hear Joey's voice. So I followed it and I found Yugi's room. Of course the door was closed so I decided to peak through the keyhole.

"What's wrong Joey?"

"Yugi. Please promise not ta' laugh nor tell anyone nor think me different or anythin' kay?"

Yugi nodded.

"See today…Afta' school I decided to head ta' Kaiba's mansion right? And so then someone grabbed me into an alley and-"

"You got mugged?!?!"

"No! No…"

"Oh sorry. Continue."

"Anyway it turned out to be Kaiba. And well he said he wanted to talk to me about the stupid remark I made and said oh and then he told me that he wasn't easy to overwhelm but…."

"But….?"

"Here is the part I didn't like…"

"Uhuh…?"

"He…He…."

"Yes?"

"He kissed me. He kissed me. On the lips."

The look on Yugi's face was priceless. It made me laugh but I held it by putting my hands over my mouth. 

WHY am I laughing?

I'm such an idiot…

"He kissed you?"

"Yes Yugi he did."

"For real? You aren't kidding?"

Joey nodded.

"And…I can't stop thinkin' about it. So I decided ta' tell ya. But it's still bothering me."

"Hmm…Maybe you need to go over and talk to him about it."

"WHAT? Are you kiddin'? If I go back he might rape me or something!"

That made me mad…

"Oh common Joey. If you don't then this is never going to go away from your mind."

"No…Yugi promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Sure. But still…Go talk to him. Now."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"What if…I dunno! What if he…."

"I'll go with you. I'll wait outside."

Joey sighed in relief.

"Okay let's go now."

SHIT. I have to get out of here and back in my mansion.

I raced back to the room I came from and jumped out the window. That fall nearly killed me but I survived. I was desperate. They could have seen me.

I ran away from the house and called my driver. I didn't stop running.

"I need you. NOW. I am close by Yugi's house. JUST COME."

I hung up and kept running until I was tired. Sure enough my driver was already there and I went inside.

"Drive me home. Quickly."

So I was going home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I was already in my house. Waiting for Joey to show up.

Nervous?

Me?

Don't think so.

...Okay perhaps a little bit…

I went to my room and sat in front of my computer. I began to use it as a distraction to me and began to type up a company paper thing for my company. A report.

But it wasn't a good distraction for long…

My driver called me half an hour later through the intercom at the corner of my desk.

"Mr. Kaiba sir?"

I looked at it nervously.

YES. Nervously.

I pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"There are two boys here to see you."

TWO? Wasn't Yugi going to wait outside?

"Show them to my room."

"Yes sir."

I kept on typing that report until the door was opened and Joey and Yugi burst in.

"Wheeler? Yugi?"

"Moneybags."

I looked up at Joey. I looked at his face. Man was he beautiful. 

"Kaiba listen. About today…"

"What's Yugi have to do with this?"

Joey looked at me, and then at Yugi. Then back at me. 

"He knows."

……."I see."

"Now listen up. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

Yugi looked at me fast. 

"……."

Wheeler was speechless.

"Is dis' some kind of joke Kaiba?"

"No joke. I'm in love with you."

Man this wasn't easy. I hardly ever listen to people. Who am I?

The guy in love with puppy boy…

Joey shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For everything."

"What do you mean, Wheeler?"

I stood up and stood in front of Joey.

"For everything. I am sorry for everything."

I still didn't understand what he was trying to say. Maybe he was playing with my mind? Perhaps he and Yugi planned this to make me look like a fool? Maybe they have a secret camera and-

SNAP OUT OF IT.

No. It has to be something else.

"I think I should leave…"

Yugi headed for the door.

"Yug wait for me outside. Don't leave this place."

"All right."

He left the room.

Me and Joey were alone.

ALONE.

Joey looked into my eyes and gripped my shoulder hard.

"Do you really love me?"

I looked away from his eyes. He got me and embraced me in a hug. He looked up into my eyes.

"I never really realized how handsome you are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Thank you all yet again for your reviews. ^____^ Please tell me how this chapter was.


	6. Yugi Understands me, But what about my f...

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Six

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: This story has a touch of Yaoi 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

(Back To Joey)

Afta' I told Kaiba that he looked surprised. I guess he didn't expect Joey ta' like um back now did he?

He he he…

I even got ta' kiss him and dis' time it was the best thing I ever experienced. Boy I never thought I'd be…

Ya know.

But now something is eatin' me inside…

How am I gonna tell Yugi and da others? Yugi is waiting for me outside and he is gonna ask me what happened ova' here.

"Wheeler?"

"What?"

"How are you going to tell your friends?"

"I don't know Kaiba-"

"Seto."

"Huh?"

"Call me Seto."

Seto? Nobody calls him Seto except his little brotha' Mokuba.

"Um, okay."

"So have you got a plan?"

"I don't know Kai-I mean Seto. I mean what if they don't accept me for lovin' ya?"

"Then…They are lousy friends who never deserved to be your best friends."

"….I neva' thought of that."

"Dumbass."

I looked at him.

"DUMBASS?"

Kaiba-I mean Seto laughed and walked to the door.

Man this whole 'call me Seto' business is a little weird for me.

"Common. I think we should call Yugi inside."

"Okay…"

So me and moneybags went outside. Sure enough Yugi was there. He began to look at me and then back at Seto.

Horray. I got it!

"What's going on guys?"

"Yugi…There's something we need to tell you."

Yugi looked confused.

"What is it?"

I looked at Seto and he looked at me. He nodded.

So I took da' lead.

"Yug…Please don't stop bein' my friend."

"Why would I Joey? You are my best friend."

I gulped. 

Maybe not for long…

"Yug…Me and Kaiba…We…"

Yugi smiled.

SMILED.

Is he laughing at me?

"Yug ya' think dis' is funny?! Well-"

"No no Joey. I'm just happy."

"ABOUT?"

"That you finally put your bad moments aside and decided to be okay with each other."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is. I'm happy for you."

Yugi didn't stop being my friend.

*Phew*

But now the new problem is…

"So how do we tell the others?"

Bingo. THANK YOU Seto.

"I don't know."

*Sigh* Even Yugi didn't have a clue.

"Well…I guess we should let them figure it out."

They both looked at me.

"What?"

"I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah. Finally the pup can cook up something good."

Jerk.

Up to now I still wonder why I love him, while he is still sort of a jerk.

"I need to go home…"

I decided it was late already. I mean what if dad get's home and finds me out?

"Right. And so do I."

Kaiba-SETO! Went back inside and then came back with his driver. He decided to let him take us home.

Horray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

On the way home Yugi and me started takking. Seto stayed at home 'cause of his work or somethin'.

"So Joey…Why the sudden change of mind?"

I just **KNEW** he would ask that.

"Well…I don't know. I guess at the same time that kiss made me realize I didn't hate the guy. I just didn't know what I wanted…"

Yugi raised his eyebrows.

"Okay Joey."

The rest of the ride was silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next day of course we hada got ta' school. I met up with the guys as usual. But what was weird was the whole school yard got quiet when I showed up.

What is going on here?

As I headed ta' my friends someone stopped me . Some tall dude.

"I saw you and Kaiba kiss yesterday in the alley."

I felt my heart stop.

Maybe this is why everyone is quiet?

Oh no…Please no…

"What are ya' talkin' about?"

I decided to play stupid.

"What I mean is, are you gay?"

"No."

"Then why did you kiss Kaiba?"

"Um…"

The kid picked me up by the collar and shoved me into a tree.

Boy am I gonna feel dat in da' mornin',

"Listen here-"

The kid let me go and I fell. 

"If I catch you or anyone else hurting my boy friend I am going to kick your ass so bad to the ground your grand children will feel it."

Seto decided to give me a hand.

And he called me his _boyfriend._

The kid ran away. Everyone stared at us. I stood up.

"Common pup."

So my hand went into his hand and we walked hand in hand into the school. Not carin' if anyone would laugh or tease us. 

"I love you Seto."

"I love you Joey."

I felt like the luckiest guy in da' world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: The last chapter is coming up soon…Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this other chapter. ^____^


	7. My Friends Are For Real and The End

Love Is A Powerful Thing

Chapter Seven

A/N: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Please tell me what you think! ^_^

Warning: This story has a touch of Yaoi 

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any form, or manner. If I did I wouldn't be here. XD

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

When me an' Seto went inside da' school it all went alright. But what worried me a little was confronting my friends. 

During lunch time I didn't have ta' keep on worrying.

Ya' know why?

"Hey Joey! Over here!"

Tristan was calling me to a table. With him sat Kaiba and company. I was wonderin' what was goin' on hea'. I started heading their way with my tray of food.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with us Joey!"

So I took a seat with um'.

"What's goin' on guys?"

I looked over at moneybags.

"Joey they said they wanted to talk to us."

"Oh…"

I started gettin' worried. Were they going to reject me as a friend in front of Seto?

"Joey we know that right now you probably think that we are going to stop being your friend but we aren't. Why should we? Just because you do something you want to do doesn't mean we won't be happy for you. And well you are still our friend."

Tea made me feel relieved. Now I feel happy. 

"Bakura?"

I looked ova' at Bakura afta' Tea called him.

"Joey, I am still your friend. And Tristan too. We will remain your friends."

I sighed of relief.

Kaiba looked at everyone.

"So why was I called?"

Everybody looked at um'.

"Kaiba we called you here so one: You can here what we had to say to Joey, and Two: we are happy for you two and let me admit…We were wondering when it would happen already."

"WHAT?"

Me and Kaiba were surprised.

"I mean we all knew that you guys had something going on every time you both fought. That day where we saw Kaiba leave we were surprised because we didn't expect it to happen soon. But we all knew sooner or later something would happen."

Everyone smiled. 

"What about da' school?"

Yugi decided ta' answer that one.

"I don't think they care. I mean everyone didn't say anything, and no rumors have been spread. You'll be okay."

I sighed again.

My nightmares were over. 

And I had the love of my life.

"I love you Kaiba."

Kaiba smiled.

"I love you too Joey."

And that was that.

-FIN-

A/N: Thank you ALL for your reviews and Thank you for future reviews. You have all supported me, and for that I am glad. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
